


Mommy’s Home

by Storytimes_x



Category: Danielle van de donk - Fandom, beth mead - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimes_x/pseuds/Storytimes_x
Summary: The two of them knew that having a child would not be easy with their jobs but they wanted nothing more. Daan was 30 and had just played their last game for the Netherlands when they decided it was finally time to take the next step. A step that they had been aching to take for a very long time.
Relationships: Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Mommy’s Home

The two of them knew that having a child would not be easy with their jobs but they wanted nothing more. Daan was 30 and had just played her last game for the Netherlands when they decided it was finally time to take the next step. A step that they had been aching to take for a very long time.

This would be Beth's first few days not at home being far away. Yes she had left for a game once and would be gone for a day leaving Daan alone with her. She didn't really understand the feeling having to leave her newborn with the brunette for the first time but in some ways she felt guilty. Daan on the other hand had so much love and support for her girlfriend she didn't mind at all. She was happy the blonde decided to continue her career in football she was till young after all. 

Did Daan miss Football? No not really after the word came out about her retirement she was offered the coaching position for the Arsenal academy. She had always loved playing for the club and was more than happy to accept the offer and make all the young girls love it just as much as she did. 

Daan would usually go to all the games of Beth that she could. She hadn't been to any the last two weeks because of the baby but it was a football baby after all so she had to go to a match as soon as possible. So Daan thought why not go to mommy's game at Wembley. The lionesses had played their before without Daan's presence because of national duty. This time she'd go with their baby and they'd both be rocking their  
Mead number 11 Jerseys. She was so proud when she heard that her girl finally got to play with number 11 cause that meant getting to start every game. 

Daan being the chaotic person she was forgot she didn't have any tickets. So she made a call to one of her good friends. "Hey" he said answering his phone. "How are you?" Daan asked. "Good. How's the little firecracker van de Donk doing" Daan laughed at the nickname. "She's amazing all we could ever dream off" The brunette couldn't see his face but knew he was smiling. "So i was planning om going to the game at Wembley but I don't have any tickets" she started but was quickly caught off. "You can join me and harper i'll pick you up at 16.30pm" he said. "Thanks mate. I owe you" she said. "Just train my little one well" he said hanging up the phone.

It was nearly time for the car to arrive at Wembley. The little one had fallen asleep during the drive and Daan was more than happy about that,She had been crying for an hour straight and the brunette was recked. If she could she'd save the surprise until the clock hit 90 minutes but she couldn't with the warmups taking place on the field. 

when the lionesses came out for their warmup Leah was the first to notice them. "Beth look" she said pointing at were Daan was sitting. Beth couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was happy Daan was there to support and the little one she was holding in her arms with her name on the back did things to her she couldn't even get close to describing. She ran over to them seeing someone she couldn't help but make one of her stupid jokes. "Mr Beckham i think you brought the wrong woman" she said earning laughter from everyone. "Hey baby" Daan said giving her a kiss. Beth smiled at her looking down at the baby, their baby. She mad some cute faces at her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before starting the warmup.

Despite of the fact their were only two days left of camp and had already been reunited with her family she couldn't wait to get home. Spend some time with each other and as much as she loved their child preferably some alone time with Daan as well.

It was a bit of deja vu facing Germany her. Two years ago they had lost with 1-2. This time was different they had won with 2-1 because of their best winger that was currently in the game. Two goals on one night had gotten her player of the match which of course meant a picture. As the photographer noticed a certain brunette walk on the field he asked if they could be included in the photo. They agreed and happily posed in front of the big lionesses bord. "What's her name?" The photographer asked. "Delilah" both women said in unison. "Beautiful" the man said. "Just like her mom" Beth responded not realizing her old teammate Jordan Nobbs was already recording the two for the after match interview. "Cheesy as ever" she said making her presence known. "JORDANN" Daan screamed hugging her with all the force that was still left inside her. "HI, how are you two doing?" She asked. "Busy very busy. Happy when we'll get some time for just us" she said looking at Daan giving her a small smile. "Leah and i would be more than happy to watch her. Just drop her off after camp together" she said. "No" Daan protested. "Yes or we'll come and pick her up" she said. They both knew it was a lost fight. "Than you so much Jordan" Beth said. "No problem she'll have lots of fun with her aunts" she said walking away leaving the small family they had built alone. After saying their goodbyes Daan headed home put Delilah to bed and laid down next to her drifting off to sleep. 

The last day without Beth was a hectic one. Delilah didn't stop crying and when she finally did the brunette sat down on the couch falling asleep in no time but was awakened by a blonde. "MOMMY'S HOME" she screamed entering the living room. Daan shot up from the couch after she heard Dede started to cry again. "Sorry" Beth said taking the baby walking around with her trying to stop her from crying. "So uhm Leah and Jordan agreed to babysit her here. I've got a surprise for you so pack for overnight yeah" she whispered making sure not to wake the baby who had finally fallen asleep. "Okay" Daan said walking upstairs doing as she was told. 

On the way there the two couldn't stop smiling. They had missed each other so much. "Where are we going?" Daan asked for the 10th time. "I told you its a surprise" Beth said. Before the brunette could as again they arrived at a five star hotel. "Are you serieus?" She asked walking in the lobby. Beth nodded. After checking in they went up to the room.

As soon as the door was opened Daan felt herself being pushed against the closed door. "Let me take care of you" Beth said nibbling on her earlobe. "No" she said but when Beth started to suck on her neck making her let out a loud moan she knew she could continue anyway so she did for as long as she could. 

"Ahw babe look" Beth said showing a picture of Delilah Leah sent her. "Ahw she's so sweet i miss her" Daan said. "Yeah me too" they both looked at each other and knowing exactly what they meant. 

"What are you doing here?" Leah asked as she opened the door. "We missed her to much" Beth said walking in picking Delilah up immediately. "I shouldn't have send that picture should i?" Leah asked. "No shit Sherlock" Jordan said. "Oi no cursing in front of my baby" Daan said. "We'll leave then i guess" they both said grabbing their stuff. "Thank you so much guys" 

That night they felt complete again. They were together again laying in bed al snuggled up with their little one in the middle. It was a dream come true and they both couldn't wait for more to come true.


End file.
